


epsilon.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top Robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: sander rides robbe into oblivion
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	epsilon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my love @viarose99 on tumblr for being the inspo behind this concept

  
Sander had spent nearly two hours cleaning the house. His parents had left town for the weekend to visit his grandparents. His parents had left the house in a decent state but Robbe was coming over for the weekend and he wanted to ensure it was in tip top shape. He was absolutely spent by the time he finished tidying and didn't have time to rest like he hoped. He promised to pick Robbe up from school and his boy had been texting him all day about how he cant wait to see him and would like chocolate crossaints upon his arrival. He takes a rather long shower, in preparation for tonight's possible activities and gets dressed.

He picked up Robbe's favorite croissants and heads across town. When he arrives at the school, he sits on a bench across the street busying himself with a music playlist as he waited for his boyfriend. About ten minutes later, Sander starts hearing an influx of rowdy noise, looking up to see everyone had been dismissed. He stands up and keeps an eye out for a burgundy beanie or rustic orange jacket in the sea of high schoolers.

The sides of his lips curl up when he sees Robbe walk out of the brick underpass with the boys at his side. He sees Robbe looking for him through the crowd and decides to cross the street to meet him. 

"Hi handsome." He says gently touching his hand. Robbe turns around, a bright smile on his face, wrapping his arms around Sander's neck and falling into him, "I missed you."

"I missed you." Sander leans down to give him a chaste kiss, "So much."

Robbe smiles and brings his hand down to wrap around Sander's waist and he rests against his chest as Sander says hello to the boys. Robbe looks down into Sanders hand, seeing the white bag. He takes it from him and looks inside, smiling when he sees his croissants. He looks up at Sander who's still chatting and leans up to kiss his cheek. 

Sander's sentence trails off as he looks down at his brown eyed boy, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you. We're off." He says to the boys, they say their goodbyes and the two are hand in hand on their way back to Sander's home.

.

When they arrive at the house, Robbe throws his backpack on the floor and hangs up his hat and jacket, "It smells good in here." He comments before kicking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"Why is it so clean in here? And did you buy groceries?"

"Of course." Sander says trailing after him, hopping on the counter, "Have to make sure I keep you fed this weekend, don't I?"

Robbe chuckles and settles on making a glass of coco to have with his croissants. He proceeds to grab Sander by his leather jacket to drag him into the living room with him. He pushes Sander to sit down and plops himself in his lap and turns on the television. He leans back against Sander's chest as Sander loops his arms around his abdomen. Robbe sighs happily, feeling free of school, the weekend finally here and he can spend the next couple of days just like this, in Sander's arms.

They spend most of the evening on the couch watching television, they changed into their cozy lounge wear some time around sunset. They ate a bit of dinner about an hour after that. 

.

The two were cuddled on the couch and Sander's mind has been elsewhere for the last hour or so, excited and slightly anxious at his proposal for Robbe. His finger turns Robbe by his jaw to look at him and he leans in and softly kisses his lips. Robbe smiles and turns to fully face Sander and reciprocate. 

Sander's hand braces the back of Robbe's neck, tilting his head back so he can deepen the kiss and Robbe takes whatever Sander gives him, whimpering a little. His knee slides in between Sander's warm thighs and he pulls him closer by his waist. After a bit of making out, Sander kisses down his cheek, nibbling up his earlobe and whispers, "Want you so bad, Robbe."

Robbe licks his lips and tugs on Sander's hair, "Let's go to your room."

"I--I was hoping tonight I could bottom. Maybe ride you?" He whispers in his ear. Sander lifts his head up after sharing his thoughts and looks down at Robbe as he swipes his thumb back and forth on his cheek, "What do you think?"

"Of course, yeah. We can do that." Robbe gives him a kiss and sits up, fishing for the remote. He turns it off and holds out his hand for Sander to take and they head up to the bedroom together.

.

.

"Sander." Robbe chuckles nervously, his hands firm on Sander's waist, looking up at him. 

Sander leans down to kiss Robbe to settle him and pulls back, their foreheads resting against each other's, "I'll do everything, okay?"

Robbe clears his dry throat and nods as Sander stays hovered above him and reaches his hand behind himself and grabs onto Robbe's erection that he had lubed up moments before. He teases himself a bit before sitting up on his knees, eyes never leaving Robbe's and gently easing down until the tip was past his rim. Sander hovers down to rekindle the kiss as he slides down a bit more, biting softly on Robbe's bottom lip when he starts to feel the stretch.

"Is it okay?" Robbe mutters.

Sander lets out a deep breath and nods and smiles softly when he starts to feel Robbe caressing his waist and lower back to soothe him. Robbe gives a soft kiss to his cheek and whispers, _i love you_ in his ear and Sander cant help but feel elated despite the discomfort going on elsewhere.

Robbe pulls Sander back in for a kiss to keep him busy and distracted and Sander braces himself as he slides down the rest of the way and both boys gasp at the sudden engulfment of warmth and heat. 

"Wow." Robbe says, somewhat breathless, in awe at how sensitive it all felt. 

"Feel so good inside me, baby" Sander purrs before he kisses the side of his boyfriend's mouth and sits back up. He stays still and basks in the stretch of Robbe inside of him for a bit. He starts to get lost in the touch of Robbe's soft hands all over his body, his thighs, his back, his arms, his chest. Robbes hands always had the ability to put Sander at ease and they were doing just that.

Moments later, Robbe's hands settle on his ass, giving a soft squeeze before checking in with Sander.

"I'm good, it honestly gets me off just feeling you inside me, don't even have to do anything" He confesses with a chuckle as he presses his palms firm against Robbe's chest and starts to move slowly. Sander watches as Robbe's brows furrow and his mouth drops a bit in disbelief at the feeling and he nearly laughs when he sees Robbe mutter _fuck_ under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Sander questions.

"N-nothing. You're just really tight and it feels really good"

"Good" He smirks cockily and starts intentionally moving his hips and body in a sensual and teasing manner. Robbe gapes up at the way Sander's hip moves on top of him and his mouth starts watering in astonishment of how hot is boyfriend is and how lucky he got to manage to snag someone as unbelievable as him.

"Sander." He breathes out when the ministrations start overwhelming him. His head falls back into the pillow, eyes fluttered close and hands deathly gripping on his waist. 

Sander starts grinding and rotating his hips on top of Robbe and it feels absolutely unreal to be filled this way, to be intimate in such a different way with Robbe than they're used to. He feels kind of smug feeling Robbe throbbing inside of him and with the way Robbe's eyes are clenched shut and his boy is biting his inner cheek, he figures he's getting him worked up already. He caresses Robbe's cheek and Robbe eyes open; keeps a low gaze staring up at him, "Does it feel good?" Sander asks with a lick of his lips.

"It's so good." He whines, struggling to even get those words out without feeling like any sudden move will make him orgasm. Robbe hadn't expected this. He always assumed being a top took little to no self control, Sander always made it seem easy, nearly always waiting for Robbe to finish before he did but there's no words to describe the feeling. How absolutely insanely good it felt to have someone as stunning as Sander sitting on top of you and moving their hips the way Sander was, the way Sander was so tight and warm on him was sending shivers down his spine every couple of seconds.

Sander lifted his hips up and started bouncing on top of him and an guttural moan escaped both their parted lips. Robbe looks up to Sander who's panting with his eyes closed as he uses Robbe's dick. Sander blindly finds Robbe's hands and brings them up his abdomen up to his chest, asking his boy to play with his nipples. Robbe brings his fingertips to his tongue, back up to Sanders nipples and starts playing with them. He watches how Sanders dick jerks back against his chest when he gets his wet fingers on him.

The room is filled with heavy pants and moans, their scents encompassing the room. Robbe's gaze shifts down up in between their glistening and sweaty bodies, absolutely mesmerized at the sight of where they were connected. He felt himself leak just from how hot it looked. He looks up at Sander who's absolutely in another world as he rides Robbe to his heart's content. Robbe looks back down and starts to ogle where they're joined. His hand comes down gently to feel it, hovering on Sander's taint to feel his dick disappear inside Sander, "Sander, you're unreal." 

Sander smiles down at him and watches as Robbe's gaze shifts between looking at him and back in between them with the utmost fascination. Sander leans back down to rekindle their kiss, breaking Robbe's hypnosis and slides his tongue in his mouth as he starts grinding on him in figure eights.

"You feel so good, baby." Sander whimpers in the kiss. This had been all he dreamed, what he's been yearning for. He picks up Robbe's hand and grabs it by the wrist and leans down to suck two of his fingers in his mouth as he continued to grind his hips sensually on top of Robbe. The brunette shook his head in disbelief as Sander's motions mimicked a blowjob. Sander knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what would make Robbe fall apart beneath him. He sucks his fingers deep in his mouth and smiles when Robbe's lids get heavy and the boys starts to moan and writhe underneath him. 

"You're killing me." He gasps breathlessly. Sander opens his mouth and pushes the fingers further down his throat. "Fuck my mouth. Please" Sander begs and Robbe just got wet at the pleading tone of Sander's voice. He slides his fingers out of Sander's closed mouth and stuffs them back in.

Sander hums against his fingers, sending Robbe a nod to keep going. So Robbe finds a rhythm and starts fucking his fingers into Sander's mouth, down his throat. Hes absolutely fucking losing it, to be frank. Hes aware of the movement of his fingers but he feels so unbelievably turned on, he cant even really process what's happening. He barely notices when his fingers drop from Sander's mouth and Sander starts kissing and ravishing his neck as his hips slap down on Robbe's. 

Robbe's eyes nearly roll back when Sander starts moving differently on top of him with no coordination of any sort. He doesn't know what exactly it is, it's as if he's spelling something out with his hips but the move drives him absolutely wild that he has to grab onto the blanket and stop himself down from coming instantly but Sander was absolutely gunning for him and enjoying watching him fall apart and doing everything in his power to make that happen. 

When Sander starts whispering in Robbe's ear, nearly all of the control he's been harboring, dissipates. He's so overwhelmed. Sander starts whispering how absolutely unreal Robbe feels inside of him, how he's so happy to do this with him and how good his dick is, how he never wants this to end, how he can't wait for Robbe to come inside of him and loves watching him like this. And its so much happening,its the pleasure, the emotion, the words, Sander sucking on his neck, the hot breath against his ear, Robbe cant pinpoint why exactly but he starts to feel tears well up in his eyes. It's so out of his control that a flood of tears is released when Sander sits back up and starts bouncing on top again and he cant help himself. Sander seems to have a sixth sense of exactly when to change his ministrations at the exact moment it will drive Robbe wild and it nearly pushes him over the edge. 

"You're going to make me come, baby. Im so close" He cries out, tears seeping down his cheeks as he grips onto Sander's ass. 

Sander instantly stops moving and kisses his cheek, "Not yet. You okay?" 

It's just a lot. He has no other way to describe it. He nods and pulls Sander closer to give him a soft kiss. 

"You're just really good at this."

Sander smiles and gives him another kiss, "So are you. Do you want to fuck me?" Sander asks him, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. 

Robbe nods and Sander gives him one more kiss before lifting his hips up and bracing himself by sliding his arms under Robbe's armpit to grip onto his shoulders. Robbe's hands trail down Sander's sweaty back to grasp his ass in his palms. He plants his feet on the bed, lifts up his hips, gives a squeeze to Sander's ass before he starts thrusting inside of him.

Sander's head falls into his chest as one hand crawls up the back of his neck and grips onto the ends of Robbe's hair, "Fuck." He whines. Sander stays put, biting down on his bottom lip as Robbe gives it to him. His grip on Robbe's hair tightens at the intensity of the thrusts and the passion between them. 

He feels the tip of his dick getting some friction, gliding against Robbe's stomach and starts to give into that, moving into it and moving back into the thrusts.

"Harder, Robbe." He whimpers.

Robbe kisses the top of Sander's head and starts pounding into him faster by shortening his thrusts. Sander starts actually moan, the noises echoing through the four walls. Sander is never the loud one in bed so being able to hear those euphoric noises, how loud he was getting from Robbe fucking him. That was it for Robbe.

"Sander, Im about to" He chokes out as a warning. 

"Come inside me." He insists and the words went straight to Robbe's dick and once given permission, he releases himself inside of Sander. Robbe starts to see stars as he experiences a crippling orgasm, that leaves him gasping and his body limp and it absolutely sends him into abyss as Sander clenches around him, heightening the sensitivity. 

The room is silent for moments following. The only sounds to be heard were heavy breathing.

Once Robbe comes down from his high, Sander leans up and plants a kiss on Robbe's lip. He lifts up his hips ever so slightly, reaching his hand back and feeling a bit of the come drip out of him before pushing back down. He pulls away from the kiss, sucks his finger clean before kissing Robbe again. 

"You still feel so good." Sander mumbles against his lips. "And taste amazing."

"Let me finish you off." Robbe insists. Sander sits up and nods. "Can you put your fingers inside of me when I get off? And just keep it there." Robbe nods as Sander eases up with a slight hiss and Robbe stuffs two of his fingers inside his soiled hole as Sander inches up the bed. Robbe opens his mouth without a cue and Sander scoots up a bit more until his thighs are bracing Robbe's face. He lifts his dick by the base and slaps it against Robbe's mouth and lets his boy take it away. 

Sander had only wanted Robbe to put his fingers in him to keep the remnants inside but Robbe starts fingering him while he's sucking him off and Sander eyes shoot open in surprise. He reaches over to grab the headboard before he collapses on top of him. 

His gaze shifts down as one hand comes down to play with Robbe's hair as he moans his name. Robbe looks up at him and gives a squeeze to his ass as he continues to suck and lick at the tip. 

After several moments and feeling strain in this neck at the angle, he rest his head back against the pillow, " You do it" He says.

Sander slides back into Robbe's mouth, tilting the boys head back as he begins to fucks his mouth and fucks back on Robbe's fingers. He claws at the headboard when he feels the heat building in the pit of his stomach. Pants escape his lips, the heat in the pit of his abdomen releasing as he comes in Robbe's mouth, an orgasm that leaves Sanders thighs quivering on either side of Robbe. 

Sander lazily pulls out of Robbe's mouth and Robbe's fingers ease out of him, Sander feeling what's left drip out. He brings Robbe's fingers up to the boy's mouth and watches as he sucks each finger dry.

Sander finally allows himself to collapse, "I think I'm dead"

"Me too. Get off, you're sticky." He groans, his sweaty back already sticking to the sheets and Sander doing nothing to help. 

"Are you going to carry me to the shower ?" Sander asks

"How do you expect me to carry you?"

"I've just been fucked, Robbe. Ive earned this. And I carry you sometimes."

"Fine" Robbe groans and lifts his hips to push Sander off of him. Robbe climbs out of their damp bed and looks down at Sander, lying spread eagle making no effort to make this any easier on him, "How do you want me to carry you?"

"Like you're taking me back to the hotel after we get married."

Robbe rolls his eyes at Sander's obnoxious and romantic comments and braces his feet flat on the floor, grounding himself. He scoops his arms under Sander and scoops him up like a baby only to lose his balance and fall back on the floor. 

"Told you it was a bad idea." Robbe hisses with Sander's weight on top of him. "Get up." 

Sander stands up and Robbe follows suite and Sander jumps into Robbe's arms, hugging on him like a koala "Okay carry me like this."

"Why do I put up with you Sander?" He groans as he carries Sander out of the room to their bathroom.

"Do I need to remind you how good I just made us feel less than ten minutes ago?"

Robbe swats at his bum and puts him down once they're in the bathroom. They take a warm shower together, getting rid of any grime off their bodies and spent the remainder of the evening playing with the finger tips of each other's fingers as they stared out at the moon and stars shining through the gap in their curtains. 


End file.
